


Escape

by henshou



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henshou/pseuds/henshou
Summary: 海賊魯夫x海軍羅
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 15





	Escape

羅被戰國叫進房間裡談話。

敞亮的採光，讓戰國從元帥退位成大督察後，辦公室依然透著股正義凜然的明亮，匾額上大大的英雄兩字，總是在抬頭時，刺眼得讓羅瞇起了眼，莫名感到披肩上的正義二字更加沉重。

「這是怎麼回事？」

戰國指著桌面攤開的報紙上那張照片，斗大一張，他的孫徒與那讓整個海軍本部頭痛已久的草帽小子並肩戰鬥的身影。

他當初只是讓這剛升上中將的小子跟隨藤虎學習經驗，從沒想過要把多佛朗明哥這麼重要的一個角色從高位扯下，更沒想過要讓上將藤虎拉著他一起反抗海軍本部。

把這小子叫來前，他已經在赤犬那兒周旋好一段時間，費了不少唇舌。

「你不是答應我不放私仇的嗎。」

戰國吃著一包薯片，碎片落到灰白的鬍子上，目光如炬。

在走過來的路上，羅已經設想好許多推卸理由，諸如要不是多佛朗明哥讓事態演變成無法收拾的地步，諸如他只是在阻止草帽當家的時候被一起拖下水，諸如他還要保護手下。

但戰國搬出柯拉先生，他就一個字也回不了了。

這是不爭的事實，無關乎其他人的拖累。

羅的神色保持波瀾不驚：「只是順便。」

他知道戰國也明白德雷斯羅薩的國王被扯下高位，這背後隱藏的不可抗拒因素，只是很剛好匯聚於王之高地要扳倒唐吉訶德家族的人，身上都背負著會引起騷動的重量。

比如草帽小子。

從頂上戰爭開始，這個橫衝直撞的青年，一再將張牙舞爪的利刃，在海本軍本部甚至世界政府面前揮舞，只差那麼細微的一釐米，世界將掀起無人可以幸免於難的滔天巨浪。

戰國明白官與民與賊之間關係的互相牽制的利弊，以至於檯面上一片平靜而檯面下卻緊鎖著錯綜複雜，一如既往的糾纏與彆扭。

但他還是想給羅一點訓斥。

戰國拋出一張照片：「那這個又是怎麼回事。」

這張照片沒有被刊登在報紙上，畫面是帶著草帽的海賊身影，駝著身負重傷的羅，不見海軍披肩大衣，身上的黑色衣物破洞毀損，最顯眼的是那一雙被海樓石手銬限制住的雙手。

戰國無可否認，在看到這張照片的第一時間，他是心疼多於憤怒的。

幸好傳來的是這張有損海軍顏面的不雅照片，而不是柯拉松那半是被白雪掩映身軀的照片，想明白自己愛徒以逝的當下，他只感到寂靜無聲。

就跟柯拉松就此停止的生命一樣，不再有呼吸的溫熱。

比起接受關愛之人的死亡，封鎖海軍中將被海賊拯救的消息還算容易。

「太丟臉了，要不我們比一場吧，我贏了你就降為少將。」

戰國咀嚼著清脆的薯片，喀擦喀擦，有汗珠從羅的額角冒出。

這一次有太多民眾目睹，況且多佛朗明哥還擁有七武海的身份，要說是被藤虎依法行政給上銬抓起來，海王類才相信。

有眼睛會思考的人都知道，多佛朗明哥此次垮台是因為海賊戰爭，而在兩大海賊的戰爭當中，海軍居然被人拍到如此弱勢的照片，真的丟人。

他認為戰國的話，有八成是真的。

但他只要不答應，剩下的那兩成還是可以被選擇的。

「只要你跟我說為什麼草帽小子會救你，帶著你到處跑，甚至你們還一起扳倒了多佛朗明哥，我就考慮收回剛剛的話。」

從柯拉松那邊接手照顧這孩子後，數十年的培育，戰國太了解他，羅這小子只有在有利情況才會多話。

「我們做了交易。」羅看見戰國因他的話而挑眉，繼續說道：「藤虎一開始的選擇讓我覺得多佛朗明哥贏的機率幾乎百分之百，那樣的話德雷斯羅薩的惡夢將會持續，所以我就跟草帽當家的做了共同合作的交易——至於為什麼會在那個時候選擇草帽當家的，大概是因為他的名字也有D，比其他人都還要可以信任。」

戰國懊惱地閉上眼睛。

又是D。柯拉松因為他面前這個D，在最是可以擁有一番成就的年紀，驀然失卻性命，還留了個同樣擁有悲慘童年，甚至已經一腳踏進棺材的孩子讓他照顧。

現在，這個D跟他說，一個海軍中將跟海賊做了交易，因為對方是另外一個D。

頭疼。

「我不是說過很多次，就算你不是D的一族，柯拉松也不會放下你不管，他就是這樣一個富有正義之心的人。」

羅扯了扯嘴角：「草帽當家的就算不是D，我也是會選擇他。」

「你這孩子……」戰國略顯怒意，用食指扣住桌上照片：「你接下來如果沒有說服我，我就不會再替你做這種事，再有下次，職位被拔也別來找我求情。」

許多說服的理由只依稀掠過腦海，最後，羅開口：「草帽當家的看見的是德雷斯羅薩那黑暗的一面，人民的苦惱，才決定要與多佛朗明哥一決勝負，沒有其他理由——對我來說這些就夠了，奇蹟也確實發生了。」

且不說那個彷彿同盟一樣的奇蹟交易是怎麼發生。

戰國看著羅，想起柯拉松第一次對他說的謊。

他沒能在如兒子般重要的徒弟身邊，幫他完成他想完成的事——

戰國揮了揮手，花白的鬚髮讓他的妥協看上去更加蒼白無力：「好歹考慮一下你現在的海軍身份。」

羅抿了抿嘴：「我會注意的。」

瘦高的海軍身影出現在面前時，戴草帽的海賊沒有因為不請自來的人而驚動，笑嘻嘻地看著他：「還以為你會再慢幾天呢。」

羅逕自在房間中央的矮桌旁坐下，換上和之國的服飾不管是跑是坐都顯得不便，盤起腿，總有無法完全被遮蔽的肌膚敞露出來。

他給自己倒了杯茶。

因為好好顧慮了他的海軍身份，所以悄悄入境和之國後讓他費了不少力氣，才終於不被人察覺地來到草帽當家的面前。

「在BigMom那裏鬧得很大啊，把人搶回來就逃走？」羅挑眉，卻忽然想起戰國也是這樣一個起手式來揶揄自己。

低頭抿了口茶。

「嘛，沒辦法了才鬧成這樣，只有跟貝基聯手機會才比較大，不過最後跑得很狼狽就是了。」魯夫自嘲，絲毫不隱瞞他們當時有多困窘的落魄。

「我在場的話，肯定把周遭的軍艦都喊過來，把你跟貝基一網打盡。」羅說，「還能順便跟四皇做人情。」

「那太糟糕了。」

魯夫半躺在一堆疊放的坐墊上，剛進入和之國這兩天他惹了不少麻煩，被暫時禁足在這個房間裡。

特拉仔肯定已經從錦那邊聽說事情原委了，才能換了和之國的服飾又順便找過來。

魯夫望著和室天花板上方正整齊的木紋雕飾：「你怎麼了嗎？」

羅說：「只是累了，這幾天都在趕著航行。」

沉默在小房間裡蔓延，從佐烏分開後，羅的計畫被打亂，先回海軍總部一趟，原以為會花更多時間才能在和之國重聚，沒想到只比繞去萬國那兒的魯夫晚了兩天。

「後悔了嗎？」魯夫咬著不知哪折斷的草桿。

「接下來的敵人不是七武海也不是天龍人，是橫行霸道的四皇凱多，身為海軍，我要後悔什麼？」

「不知道。」魯夫看了過來，「直覺告訴我的。」

小房間裡只有煤油燈隱隱綽綽，微弱光芒都融進了榻榻米緊密的縫隙裡。

闊別兩年後，首次見到從少將升為海軍中將的他，披著海軍大衣，金色肩章吊穗拉寬肩膀的寬度，卻遮不住他偏窄的高瘦身形。

白色軍服讓從小就把自己劃分為海賊的魯夫來說，有著無法分說的感受，像是敵人吧，卻總感覺特別親切，一直都沒離開過他的人生。

他知道不管什麼身分都有好人與壞人，但他可沒想過有一天會跟海軍達成某種共識。

而且還那樣對他放不下心來。

第二股沉默再次襲來。

魯夫起身，走到羅對面的位置坐下，也給自己倒一杯茶。

清透的液體從茶嘴咕嘟咕嘟傾瀉，逐漸充盈半個茶碗，但他沒有喝，而是放下茶壺後把手撐在桌面上，半個身體越過矮桌，逼近海軍。

本該清澈透亮的大眼，蒙上一層黯色，往前探的身影在榻榻米上投射出傾斜的影子，邊緣俐落，足以切割草蓆，釋放細微稻草間緊緊綑綁的壓力。

他在很久之前就想這麼做了。

但那人是海軍。

「我以為你不回來了。」魯夫說，「或是帶領好幾艘軍艦過來，破壞我們的計畫。」

他的擔憂跟羅剛剛的玩笑話不謀而合。

羅勾起嘴角，意會到魯夫自願待在一個房間裡竟是一個陷阱。

一個把自己引上鉤的陷阱。

他太大意了。

「抓住草帽小子一夥，然後把德雷斯羅薩的罪都推到你們身上。」羅低低地笑了起來，「確實可以挽回海軍失職的危機，可是這樣凱多沒有對象洩憤，海軍這麼做只會把火引到身上——不，或許在不為人知的情況下，把你們移交給凱多，就能更完美的解決這一場危機。」

魯夫盯著他，把話說完。

說話的熱氣撲打在幾乎就要交疊的唇上，魯夫看著羅的眼神裡沒有猜忌，沒有憤怒，沒有任何劍拔奴張的緊繃，只有一股深到難以丈量的黑暗。

就跟羅的一樣。

「但是你回來了。」魯夫堅定地說，把其他人在他耳邊耳提面命的陰謀詭計、猜疑顧忌全都拋諸腦後：「現在我不會再懷疑你了，誰都阻止不了。」

直到剛剛，羅一直在猶豫不決。

戰國的話言猶在耳。

要說柯拉先生讓他對海軍改觀，並且重新學會愛人，那戰國會是他重生之後最重要的家。

遵循他的諄諄教誨，確實讓羅暫時忘了對多佛朗明哥的仇恨。整整十三年。

但那是對的嗎？

為了迎合世界的規矩，拋棄對真理的追求。

刨挖人性，把淚水流盡，如此辛苦的存活下來，柯拉先生也一定不會要他平平凡凡的當個不自由的苟且者吧。

「就算我回來了。」羅不再躲閃，直直回應魯夫的目光：「我還是以一名海軍的身份回來的。」

「那當然。」

話才剛說完，羅已經往前湊近讓彼此的雙唇緊緊相貼。

乾澀，卻柔軟。

帶著茶水的清香。

魯夫的舌頭穿越齒列，攻城掠地探進柔軟的口腔，觸碰那同樣高溫溼熱的舌。

羅往後退開，他的手及時壓住他的後頸，膝蓋攀上桌面，撞倒水碗，在乾燥的草蓆上留下一片暗色。

直到海軍的氣息變得急促，戴草帽的年輕海賊才放開舌的追逐與糾纏，用拇指抹掉那人嘴角的水痕。

「和之國一戰，就等你了。」


End file.
